


Cold Feet

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cold Feet

"Your feet are like blocks of ice," Severus said, pulling his legs away from the offending appendages. "Do you even _own_ a pair of socks?"

Harry laughed and thumped his pillow before settling down beside Severus. "You know I do. I still have a lovely pair Dobby gave me."

Shifting around beneath the blanket, Severus could tell Harry was trying to sneak closer again.

"Don't bother until your feet have warmed up."

"Something else of mine is already quite warm." Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Severus snorted. "Going to press _that_ to my feet? 

"I knew you were a kinky sod."


End file.
